


you've got the antidote for me [Podfic]

by Sandstripe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, M/M, Major Illness, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Red String of Fate, Soulmates, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandstripe/pseuds/Sandstripe
Summary: When Harry Potter unintentionally severs their soulbond before it can fully form, Draco Malfoy resigns himself to a slow death and decides not to burden Harry with a soulmate he's made it very clear he doesn't want.He's never been selfless before, but for Harry, he can try.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 27
Kudos: 165





	you've got the antidote for me [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you've got the antidote for me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138103) by [Kandakicksass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandakicksass/pseuds/Kandakicksass). 



Mediafire: 

**Download** : [M4B Audiobook](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ak3ybg9lvdwp0ac/you%27ve_got_the_antidote_for_me.m4b/file) (144.25 MBs)

 **Download** : [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/thqoy91pq2dp83c/you%27ve_got_the_antidote_for_me.mp3/file) (93.57 MBs)

Running time [01:42:12]

Art by: [mad1492](https://mad1492.tumblr.com/post/187189914782/he-looks-down-unable-to-meet-potters-eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that I speak fast, if this bothers you please feel free to slow me down with the speed settings that come with most audiobook apps. I have been told in the past that listening at .75% is better and doesn't distort my voice.
> 
> Happy listening!


End file.
